SKuBMAVL Folge 11 Merit und Selas vs Grippe
by Merit-Seto
Summary: Die Mädels haben sich schwer erkältet und müssen nun gegen die Viren bestehenSpezial Guest: Muraki


Merit & Selas VS. Grippe

Merit und Selas liegen todkrank auf dem Sofa und haben Grippe  
Merit: hust röchel krächzt Schaa- aatz!  
Sanji: angerannt komm Ja, mein Engel?  
Merit: Kannst du mir noch einen Tee kochen? hust röchel fast Sterb  
Sanji: Aber natürlich! Für dich mach ich doch alles! In Küche Geh  
Merit: hinterher ruf Erdbeer- Kiwi bitte! schnief hust  
Zwei Stück Zucker!  
Selas: total heisser Überhaupt nicht anspruchsvoll… hust  
Merit: Marik! röchel  
Marik: angeschlürft komm Ja?  
Merit: hust Sie mal! Mein Nagel ist eingerissen! Kannst du Eine Maniküre machen?  
Marik: Ausnahmsweise! Maniküre mach  
Selas: Vegeta! hust Kannst du mir was zu lesen holen?  
Vegeta: Atemu tritt geb Geh ihr was zu lesen holen!  
Atemu: grummel Will aber nicht…  
Selas: lieb blinzel Bitte!  
Atemu: Na ja… besser als wenn sie gesund ist und mich Schikaniert!… Buch holen geh  
Sanji: Mit Tee wiederkomm Hier mein Engel!  
Merit: Vielen Dank mein Prinz! hust röchel krächzt Kommst Du zu mir kuscheln?  
Sanji: Ja mein Engel! zu Merit auf Sofa setz  
Atemu: Mit Buch wieder komm Hier!  
Selas: Das hab ich aber schon gelesen!  
Atemu: Dann lies es noch mal! Buch vor Selas auf Tisch knall  
Selas: Phü! Jetzt les ich es erst recht nicht! theatralisch von Atemu wegdreh hust röchel  
Merit: an Sanji kuschel Ach… ich fühl mich gleich viel besser Wenn du da bist! herzchenblick hust röchel hust  
Sanji: herzchenblick Ich kann die ganze Zeit bei dir bleiben Wenn du willst, Liebste!  
Bakura: Mir wird schlecht!  
Selas: Ist mir schon die ganze Zeit!  
Merit: mit Sanji turtel, hust röchel  
Sanji: Mit Merit turtel, nicht hust röchel  
Selas: hust krächzt Dämliche Grippe! Nase schneuz  
Merit: auf Fieberthermometer kuck Mh…. Wie viel hast du,  
Selas?  
Selas: kuck Sag du zuerst!  
Merit: Ich hab zuerst gefragt!  
Selas: 39, 4 ° C!  
Merit: Ha! Gewonnen! Thermometer zeig 39,9°! Her mit der Fernbedienung! hust Selas: grummnel Verdammt! Fernbedienung geb, röchel  
Merit: umschalt Juhuu! Winx- Club! Titellied mitsing, hust  
Selas: Hilfe… Holt mich hier raus!  
Merit: Ach… Ich möchte auch ein süße rosa Fee sein!  
Sanji: Du bist doch meine aller süßeste Fee! herzchenblick  
Kain: angehüpft komm Oh… Winx- Club! mitkuck  
Selas: DU und Winx? Ich glaub ich träume…! hust  
Kaiba: In Wohnzimmer kuck Hab ich gerade Winx gehört?  
Selas: oO Kaiba: Vor Fernseher setz sing Heller als Licht, leuchtet dein Zauber…  
Selas: Das muss wohl einer dieser Fieberwahne sein!  
Zorro: Nach Hause komm Bin wieder da! Selas: Super! Hast du alles bekommen?  
Merit: Auch das indische Budda- Armband und das Rosa- Plüsch- Kissen?  
Zorro: in Tasche wühl Die Armbänder waren leider aus, aber Das Kissen hab ich!  
Merit: Na ja…  
Selas: Hast du die Playsi- Spiele?  
Zorro: Ja, ja!  
Selas: Juhuu!  
Kain, Kaiba & Merit: Erst wenn Winx vorbei ist!  
Selas: Mann seit ihr fies…  
Merit: Ich hab die Fernbedienung fair gewonnen! hust hust  
Sanji: Ja! Gib es ihr!  
Selas: Gott sei dank geht das nur 20 Minuten! Kaiba: Ähm… Selas… heute ist Marathon, 5 Folgen!  
Selas: Verzweifelt kuck 5... Folgen?  
Kain & Merit: nick  
Selas: Kann mich bitte jemand vom Leid erlösen?  
Merit: hust röchel hust röchel röchel Boar, geht's mir Scheiße! hust, erschöpft an Sanjis Schulter lehn  
Sanji: Herzchenblick Mit der Kraft meiner Liebe wird alles Gut! Merit: Mh…. Zzzzzz….. eingeschlafen ist  
Sanji: verliebt lächel und Merit beim schlafen zukuck  
Selas: schiel, Fernbedienung ins Visier nehm Kain & Kaiba: Merken nix, gespannt Winx kuck  
Kaiba: Oh nein, pass auf Brandon! Kain: Oh mann, Achtung Prinz Sky!  
Selas: Hand Richtung Fernbedienung schieb grabsch  
Merit: Augen noch zu hat Winx Club bleibt an!  
Selas: -.- Verdammt! röchel  
Merit: völlig eingeschlafen ist Kopf kippt von Sanjis Schulter in dessen Schoß  
Sanji: oO Alle: ungläubig kuck  
Kain: hämisch grins und foto mach  
Sanji: Hast du davon nicht schon genug auf Video?  
Kain: 102 Stunden in HDTV und Dollby Digital! Selas: auf Bibel TV umschalt  
Wie immer wird eine Bibelseite gezeigt und vorgelesen  
Bakura: Mach… das… weg! angst hat  
Selas. Hm… Nö! Kain: du Sadist!  
Selas: grins Hihi!  
Merit: im Schlaf sabbel Guido… Ich bin doch verheiratet…  
Kann nicht… widerstehen!  
Sanji: -.- Wach auf, Liebling!  
Merit: blinzel Guido? aufricht  
Sanji: heul Und ich dachte du liebst mich!  
Merit: Mh… Wieder in Sanjis Schoß fall, Hustanfall bekomm  
Sanji: Liebling? Hand auf Merits Stirn leg Du glühst ja! Fieber mess Scheiße… Kain! Ruf einen Arzt!  
Kain: zum Telefon stürz  
Selas: Wie viel hat sie denn?  
Sanji: 41,3°! Atemu, bring mir nasse, kalte Handtücher!  
Atemu: Alles klar, Chef! In Bad renn  
Kain: Muraki kommt gleich!  
Sanji: Muraki? OO Kain: Na ja… bei unserem Hausarzt war besetzt da hab ich ihn Angerufen! Und er meinte für Merit kommt er gerne…  
Sanji: Mh… Besser als keiner!  
Selas: Der kann Bakura auch gleich in die Klappse einweisen!  
Bakura: unkontrolliert zuck Bibel… zuck Bibel… zuck  
Atemu: Handtücher bring Hier, Sanji!  
Sanji: Danke! Bei Merit Wadenwickel mach  
Merit: schwer atmet  
Selas: Igitt! Wadenwickel  
Merit: im Fieberwahn red Wo bist du Sanji…  
Sanji: Ich bin bei dir! Es wird alles wieder gut!  
Merit: blinzel Sanji? Seit wann hast du Flügel?  
Sanji: Sind gerade gewachsen! Merit in Arm nehm, Sorgen Mach  
Merit: Ahh…! kreisch Da ist Drache aus der Hölle!  
Selas: Na toll…  
Vegeta: Haha! Kopfnuss von Selas bekomm AU…  
Sanji: Ganz ruhig! Das ist nur Selas!  
Merit: Sag ich doch! Selas: -.- Türklingel  
Sanji: Das muss Muraki sein!  
Kain: Ich geh schon! zur Tür geh  
Muraki: Hallo! Wo ist denn mein Opfer?  
Kain: -.- Könnten sie es bitte Patient nennen?  
Muraki: Ausnahmsweise!  
Kain: Sie liegt auf dem Sofa Muraki: In Wohnzimmer geh Hi Merit! Selas & Merit: herzchenblick Muraki…  
Muraki: Merit untersuch Oh, oh, oh, oh…  
Sanji: Was oh, oh, oh?  
Muraki: Das ist eindeutig das Fieber Damoure! Von wem hast Du zuletzt geträumt, Merit?  
Sanji, Kaiba, Kain & Selas: Guido Cantz! -  
Merit: Hihi… unschuldig grins  
Sanji: Was kann sie dagegen tun?  
Muraki: Nun ja, Kein Guido bis die Grippe vorbei ist und Viel, viel Zuneigung!  
Sanji: Na die Zuneigung ist wohl kein Problem! Brust schwell  
Merit: Danke, Dok!  
Muraki: Kein Problem!  
Selas: Ach, Doktor! Kannst du Bakura in die Anstallt einweisen Lassen?  
Bakura: unkontrolliert zuck und sing Danke, für diesen Schönen Morgen…  
Muraki: Mh… Das sollte ausreichen… auf Satan TV umschalt  
Bakura: erleichtert ausatme Ha… Danke, Doktor!  
Merit: Marik? Kannst du mir ein paar Mangas aus meinem Zimmer holen?  
Marik: Mach ich! in Merits Zimmer renn MERIT?  
Merit: JA?  
Marik: BIST DU JETZT BEI DER POLIZEI ODER SO?  
Merit: Warum?  
Marik: wieder in Wohnzimmer komm Ich hab diese Handschellen hinter den Büchern gefunden!  
Alle: …………. drop  
Selas: Ich glaube ihr braucht ein neues Versteck! Sanji: Och… das ist doch nicht DAS Versteck!  
Merit und Sanji kichern verschwörerisch  
Kain: Du musst das Bücherregal vorklappen!  
Merit & Sanji: -  
Kain: unschuldig pfeif War was? Muraki: Ich werde dann mal wieder gehen! Meine Forschungen Betreiben sich ja nicht von alleine!  
Merit: Viel Erfolg Doktor! Und vielen Dank noch mal!  
Muraki: Schon gut! Gute Besserung wünsch ich den Damen!  
Ach ja… ich soll von Andy grüßen. Er kann den rechten Arm schon fast bewegen und er nimmt seit Kurzem Breinahrung zu sich! Selas: Jetzt schon? hust  
Sanji: Dann hätt ich ruhig doller treten können…  
Muraki: Na ja… er wird wohl sein "Teil" nie wieder benutzen Können!  
Merit: Konnte er Vorher auch nicht! hust hust Muraki: Wie auch immer, jeden Falls gibt er ein hervor Ragendes Versuchsobjekt ab! Merit: Das freut mich, Doktor! Muraki: Also dann! Wenn ihr mich braucht ruft einfach noch Mal an! Selas: Mach wir! nies schneuz  
Muraki: Auf Wiedersehen, die Herrschaften! geht  
Alle: Wiedersehen, Dok!  
Selas: Können wir nicht Muraki zu unserem Hausarzt machen?  
sehnsüchtig hinterher kuck  
Merit: glänzende Augen bekomm Oh ja! freu  
Kaiba: Nix da! Unser Arzt bleibt! Sanji: Aber der ist alt und senil!  
Kain: Letztens wollte er mich wegen Stimmbandvereiterung Behandeln, derweil ist er halb taub! Bakura: Da hast du noch Glück gehabt! Er dachte ich währe Wegen einem Termin zur Brustvergrößerung da!  
Selas: Wie wäre es, wenn wir abstimmen!? hust Also…  
Hand hoch wer Muraki zum Hausarzt haben will! Hand heb  
Alle außer Kaiba: auch Hand heb  
Merit: Merkst du was, Seto?  
Kaiba: -.- Na gut… ich gebe mich geschlagen!  
Selas: Juhuu! hust röchel krächzt  
Merit: Wäre das auch geklärt… wieder an Sanji kuschel, hust  
Bakura: immer noch Satan TV kuck Muhahah!  
Merit: wieder auf Winx umschalt Selas & Bakura: Och menno!  
Merit: Selas Fieberthermometer vor Nase halt Fordere Mich doch heraus!  
Selas: Mach ich doch glatt! Ich fordere dich zum Duell, Merit!  
Merit: Und ich nehme die Herausforderung an!  
Merit & Selas: ZEIT FÜR EIN DUELL! Fieber mess  
Kaiba: Gott, sind die krank!  
Bakura: Wenn man bedenkt das sie Grippe haben, ist das schon Erstaunlich… sarkastisch ist  
Kaiba: -.- " Klappe! Selas: So… 3... 2.  
Merit: 1.  
Merit & Selas: Fertig! Thermometer zeig  
Merit: Mist… Fernbedienung Selas geb  
Selas: jubel jubel freu freu Auf Naruto umschalt  
Selas & Merit: herzchenblick Kakashi…  
Marik: Jetzt geht das wieder los…  
Sanji: Kannst du das irgendwann mal lassen, Schatz?  
Marik: gezwungner Masen mitkuck … herzchenblick  
Sasuke…  
Alle anderen: Augenbraue heb  
Atemu: Sasuke? Ich dachte Sakura?  
Marik: herzchenblick Sakura…  
Kaiba: heimlicher Herzchenblick, flüster Hogake…  
Selas: gehört hat prust, riesen lol  
Merit: flüster Ich weis ja das er anders ist, aber SO?  
Selas: vor lachen nicht ein krieg  
Marik: Was ist denn mit der?  
Merit: Nix! wieder mit Sanji kuschel  
Selas: kurz vorm ersticken ist  
Kaiba: Selas böse anblinzel  
Atemu: Was, verdammt, ist mit der los?  
Kain: Moment! Hab es gleich hochgeladen… Auf Laptop Video Start  
Video: Kaiba verliebt Fernseher anstarr Hogake…  
Selas: Noch mehr feix Mach das weg!  
Alle außer Kaiba: super lol  
Kaiba: Macht doch was ihr wollt! beleidigt geh  
Selas: Langsam beruhigt hat Man… das war was…  
Naruto ist inzwischen vorbei  
Merit: Schnell! Mach Jugendgericht an!  
Selas: NEIN! Nur über meine Leiche!  
Merit: Wie du willst! Zeit für ein Duell! Fieberthermometer Zück  
Merit & Selas: Fieber mess  
Merit: Year! Gewonnen! Fernbedienung krall und auf Jugendgericht umschalt Herr Posch… herzchenblick  
Marik: Wie jetzt? Der auch noch?  
Merit: Och er ist so süß, das Poschiwoschischnucki! freu  
Bakura: Ich dachte immer Guido ist der einzige… außer Sanji!  
Merit: ausrast AH…. Guido! schwärm, in Sanjis Schoß fall  
Kain: Toll gemacht, Bakura!  
Sanji: Merit streichel Mein armer Engel…  
Merit: im Schlaf nuschel Ich liebe dich, Sanji…  
Bakura: Spricht sie jetzt im Wahn, oder ist das der letzte Kümmerliche Rest Verstand?  
Sanji: Kain böse ankuck  
Merit: immer noch im Schlaf sabbel Hihihi… Aber Sanji…  
Hier sind so viel Leute… uh… hihi…  
Alle: gespannt zuhör  
Kain: Mikrofon hinhalt  
Merit: Auf der Kühltruhe!?… Hihi… Nein, sie können hier jetzt Keine Pizza rausholen… Es ist mir egal ob sie Bruce Lee Sind…  
Alle: …  
Selas: Wie jetzt?  
Merit: Im Schlaf Lippen spitz Küss mich… mein Prinz! Marik: Öhm… Sanji?  
Sanji: schlafende Merit küss  
Bakura: Macht ihr das öfters?  
Kain: Sie es dir an! Video auf Laptop start  
Bakura: Video kuck Boaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr…  
Marik: mit hochrotem Kopf mitkuck Hui…  
Atemu: sabber  
Sanji: Kain Kopfnuss geb Spanner!  
Kain: Gar nicht war! Klebt doch eure Schlüssellöcher ab!  
Alle: Augenbraue heb Kein Spanner?  
Merit: im Schlaf sabbel Ja, gibs mir, Sanji!  
Sanji: oO rotwerd  
Bakura: Scheint als wäre sie nicht ausgelastet, mein Lieber!  
Merit: immer noch schlaf Bin ich wohl…  
Alle: …  
Sanji: stolz Brust schwell Haha!  
Selas: Fernbedienung grabsch  
Merit: Jugendgericht bleibt an!  
Selas: Nur über mein Leiche! Merit: Kannst du gerne haben!  
Selas: Na dann komm her! hust  
Sanji: Spinnst du? Sie hat hohes Fieber!  
Selas: Ach, und ich nicht, oder wie?  
Sanji: Hast du gar kein Herz? Sie ist fast gestorben…  
Was frag ich eigentlich… -  
Selas: Siehst du… Herz haben sie bei der Geburt vergessen! Merit: Im Schlaf sing Man kann es nicht hören, man kann Es nicht sehn, es ist schön doch es tut auch weh…  
Selas: würg  
Sanji: Merit kraul Die Arme…  
Merit: schnurrrr…… wach wird  
Mokuba: aus Schule komm Hallo! Wie geht es unseren Prinzessinnen? Selas: -.- hust  
Merit: halbtot ausseh Geht schon… hust röchel sterb  
Mokuba: Ich hab euch die Hausaufgaben mit gebracht!  
Merit: … Unendliche Freude macht sich breit… -  
Selas: Was ist es denn?  
Mokuba: Ethik! Ihr sollt die Bibel lesen und diese Fragen Beantworten! Die Lehrerin hat mir auch die Bibeln für euch mitgegeben!  
Merit: Wirf es weg!  
Mokuba: Aber ihr müsst doch…  
Merit & Selas: SOFORT!!!! sauer wird beim Gedanken an Ethik  
Mokuba: Schon gut… -.- Hausaufgaben an Bruce verfüttern Geh  
Kaiba: Eure Einstellung zum Lernen gefällt mir überhaupt nicht!  
Merit: Du klingst schon wie mein Opa!  
Kaiba: Einer muss es ja machen!  
Selas: Wir sind krank!  
Vegeta: Körperlich oder geistig?  
Selas: Todesblick zuwerf  
Vegeta: Ohoh…  
Merit: in Schauspieltränen ausbrech Wuäh… Schatz! Vegeta Ist gemein zu mir!  
Sanji: Vegeta anfunkel Lass meinen Engel in Ruhe!  
Vegeta: schluck Schon gut!… Tut mir Leid! Merit: Danke, mein Prinz! knutsch  
Mibo: in Wohnzimmer komm Hey! Wie geht's euch, Mädels?  
Selas: Na ja… geht schon… Wo kommst du jetzt eigentlich her?  
Mibo: Ich bin hinter den Kühlschrank geflogen… und steckte Dort fest… seit gestern… kopfüber…  
Alle: ………………… oO Zorro: Seit gestern? Wie bist du da wieder raus gekommen?  
Mibo: Na ja, da kam auf einmal diese kleine Fee zu mir hinter Den Kühlschrank. Sie meinte sie müsste sich vor Irgendwelchen Trix verstecken, was immer das auch ist! Die hat mir da raus geholfen!  
Selas: Eine Fee? kritisch kuck  
Mibo: Ja! Sie hatte so ein blaues Glitzerkostüm an, rote Haare und ein Krönchen auf… und Flügel…  
Merit: Wie viele Bier hattest du gestern Mibo?  
Mibo: Keins! War ja hinterm Kühlschrank!  
Selas: Alles klar!  
Mibo: Die war wirklich da! Glaubt mir doch! Sie will nächst Woche sogar mit mir ins Kino gehen!  
Vegeta: Mibo hat ein Date?  
Marik & Atemu: sing Mibo hat ein Date… Mibo hat ein Date…  
Merit: Seid doch mal ruhig! Wie heisst sie denn?  
Mibo: Öhm… Das hat sie mir irgendwie nicht gesagt!  
Bakura: Also doch ein imaginäres Date!  
Mibo: Nein! Siehst du!? Auf Wange zeig Lippenstift!  
Marik: nah ran geh Das ist wirklich Lippenstift!  
Mibo: Sag ich doch!  
Merit: Freudentränen in Augen hat Schön das du auch Endlich jemanden gefunden hast…. hust der dich Von ganzen Herzen liebt, so wie ich Sanji…! Sanji anhimmel  
Sanji: Ich liebe dich, mein wunderschöner Engel! zurück Himmel Zorro: Nun übertreibt mal nicht!  
Selas: Mir wird schlecht…  
Merit: Ist mir schon die ganze Zeit!  
Sanji: oO schock Bist du schwanger? Schwitz  
Merit: Nein! Das kommt von diesem ekligem Kräutertee, den Der alte Doktor verschrieben hat! Sanji: Puh… erleichtert ist  
Merit: Heißt das du willst kein Kind? erschüttert kuck  
Sanji: Möh… Ähm…  
Merit: bockig arme vor Brust verschrenk und Schmollmund Mach Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen!  
Sanji: Seufz Wie du willst! NEIN!  
Merit: Siehst du…. Warum kannst du mir das nicht gleich Sagen? Vertraust du mir so wenig? Hundeblick  
Sanji: Merit in Arm nehm Ich vertrau dir mein Engel! Merit: Warum, verdammt, willst du keine Kinder?  
Sanji: Du willst doch selbst keine! keif  
Merit: Ah ja… stimmt! Hihi Sorry! drop  
Selas: Kopfgreif Mann, sind die krank!  
Merit & Sanji: dämlich kicher und Eskimokuss geb  
Selas: hust Das sind Schmerzen… das hört nicht mehr auf!  
Mibo: Interessiert sich hier keiner mehr für mein Date?  
Alle: DOCH!  
Mibo: Gut! Ich muss euch nämlich mal was fragen!  
Bakura: Na dann, schieß los!  
Mibo: Sie will mit mir in einen Film namens "Flammende Leidenschaft der Liebe" hat das was zu bedeuten?  
Alle: …  
Merit: Das ist wie… wenn Sanji und ich Vom Winde verweht Kucken! Mibo: Wie?  
Sanji: Na romantisch und Vollidiot! Ein Kuschelfilm halt, wie "Küsschen Küsschen, Kuschel Kuschel" oder Kakashis "Flirtparadies!  
Mibo: Ah so… grins  
Selas: gähn hust Ich geh ins Bett!  
Merit: Ich auch! Kommst du mit Schatz? hust  
Sanji: Ich muss die Küche noch aufräumen, aber dann komme Ich sofort nach, mein Engel!  
Merit: Bis dann, Schatz! knutsch  
Selas: Gute Nacht! ins Bett geh  
Merit: Schlaft schön, Jungs und macht nicht mehr soviel Lärm!  
Alle: Wir doch nicht! Marik: Wir werden still wie Mäuschen sein!  
Merit: Ins Bett geh  
Bakura: TV auf Satan TV umschalt Muhahaha!  
Sanji: in Küche geh  
Mibo: verträumt auf Sofa sitz Ein Date… Hihi…  
Zorro: Augen verdreh Ist ja gut!  
Marik & Atemu: sing Mibo hat ein Date… Mibo hat ein Date…  
Sanji: mit Schürze in Wohnzimmer komm Hey! Seit gefälligst Leise! Merit und Selas wollen schlafen!  
Marik: bedröppelt kuck So laut sind wir doch gar nicht…  
Sanji: Todesblick  
Marik: kleinmach Schon gut!  
Jetzt sitzen die Jungs schweigend nebeneinander auf der Couch und starren Löcher in die Luft  
Eine halbe Stunde später

Atemu: Ich glaub ich geh schlafen…  
Bakura/ Marik/ Zorro: …… Pst!  
Atemu: Schon gut! in sein Zimmer schleich  
Die anderen Jungs sassen noch eine ganze Weile so da während Sanji in der Küche werkelte und Mibo sich auf sein Date freute

Liebe Grüße Eure Merit 


End file.
